Sutileza
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: La sutileza no era el fuerte de todos, pero tampoco podía considerarse la mejor de las virtudes, y los Holmes debían entenderlo pronto.


Buenas noches!

Sherlock Holmes es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y este fanfic utiliza los personajes de la serie Sherlock de la BBC. No gano nada con esto.

Beta: Mi querida Myc-Jawn; Lizie CoBlack

Sutileza.

Conocías a Sherlock Holmes (y por consecuencia a su hermano) desde hacía más de 2 años y medio, habías aprendido que ambos eran diferentes hasta decir basta, polos opuestos de tal manera que simplemente chocaban todo el tiempo, no había un punto en el cual ponerse de acuerdo.

—Gregory —dejaste caer tu cuerpo haciendo que las patas de la silla de la biblioteca fueran hacia atrás y manteniendo el equilibrio enfocaste la vista en Mycroft, —¿qué libro lees? —Frunciste el ceño, él ni siquiera te miraba, dejaste caer de nuevo tu peso haciendo un ruido sordo para inclinarte hacia adelante tomando el libro.

—Algo de microbios, de un autor que no puedo pronunciar ni su nombre —te giraste viendo como Mycroft se inclinaba en tu cubículo.

—Jawetz, él es un poco anticuado —se volvió a girar y tú solo te encogiste de hombros.

—No voy a ir a decirle a la Dra. Méndez, que clase de libros darme, ella es lo suficientemente bruja por sí misma —hubo una ligera risa, antes de otro silencio largo.

—Yo quería preguntarte algo —volviste a dejar caer tu peso hacia atrás, él mantenía su vista fija en el libro.

—Adelante —hubo otro ligero silencio y alzaste la ceja. —¿Myc?—Él asintió y cambio de página, envidiabas que él pudiera hacer dos cosas a la vez.

—Es... eres mi único amigo —asentiste despacio y él volvió a cambiar de página, —y realmente aprecio mucho nuestra... —Dejó caer sus hombros y tú solo inclinaste la cabeza.

—¿Amistad, compañerismo? —Él solamente asintió.

—Estás consiente que esta clase de cosas es complicada para mí —te reíste antes de dejar caer tu silla y arrastrarla para poder mirar más cómodamente a Mycroft.

—Di lo que quieras, te aseguro no voy a burlarme... o morderte—él te miró de reojo y cerró el libro poniendo sus manos encima. —¡Has dejado tu libro!, esto debe ser importante —él solo asintió, te cruzaste de brazos y pusiste la mejor cara de seriedad que tenías.

Él no se movió de nuevo, solo se mantuvo allí, callado y ganando un tono de color cada segundo que pasaba.

—Oh dios mío, ¿esto es sobre una chica? —Lo viste fruncir el ceño y te observó molesto —... o... ¿es un chico? —Su piel se elevó dos tonos más antes de asentir lentamente.

—Me encuentro físicamente atraído hacia otra persona —. Hubo un silencio, tus manos cayeron lentamente sobre tu regazo.

—Entiendo... este... este chico, ¿lo conozco? —Él solo asintió con lentitud y tú bajaste la mirada pensando. —No es John Watson, ¿verdad? Dime que no es John Watson, no quiero ser testigo de cómo Sherlock te incinera lentamente —volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—John Watson es propiedad de mi hermano y a pesar de lo que él piense, no me voy a meter con sus cosas —asentiste de nuevo, antes de que pudieras hablar él abrió la boca, —y tampoco es Victor, o Jim o cualquier otro desequilibrado amigo de Sherlock —alzaste la ceja.

—Dudo que Jim se considere amigo de Sherlock, más bien los veo como almas gemelas en el mal —él alzo la vista al cielo y asintió poco después. —¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistar a este chico? —Él frunció el ceño confundido, asentiste con una sonrisa, —creo que si finges tener un novio, él se pondrá celoso, puede que yo termine con unos dientes rotos, pero valdrá la pena —le sonreíste y él pareció francamente asustado.

—No veo porque él habría de romperte los dientes —te reíste.

—Eres encantador, si yo te viera con alguien más, también le rompería los dientes—. Hubo un largo silencio, la sonrisa que portabas se borró casi al instante, jurabas que podías escuchar el rose de las páginas de las personas de a un lado. —Es decir... lo haría si la persona con la que estás no te merece... Por supuesto, somos amigos, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, lo que tú y yo somos amigos, súper amigos, mejores amigos, ¡casi hermanos! —Dijiste hasta quedarte sin aliento, él solo asintió despacio.

—No creo que sea necesario llegar a tales métodos —asentiste tratando de recuperar la sonrisa.

Otro ligero silencio, antes de que inhalaras y volvieras a hablar. —¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? —Él volvió a desviar la mirada a la mesa, antes de mirarte fijamente y quedarse allí, sin poder hablar.

—Trato de encontrar una manera sutil de decírtelo —asentiste y él bajo la mirada de nuevo, —me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas de mí —alzaste la ceja para luego asentir.

—Eres perfecto—. Un largo silencio se hizo antes de que te obligaras a añadir. —Es decir, para él, debes de ser perfecto, eres inteligente, amable a tu modo, un cretino pero tienes tus motivos, siempre tienes de que hablar y eres divertido, a mí me agradas, mucho de hecho, si él no se fija en ti es muy tonto—su tono rojizo se intensifico más, solamente desviaste la mirada. —Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo —él asintió y suspiraste fuertemente.

Hubo otro largo silencio antes de que él tomara todo el aire posible y abriera la boca, —la verdad, me gustaría preguntarte si tú...—Sherlock podía encontrar los peores momentos para aparecerse.

—¡Lestrade, te necesito ahora!—Frunciste el señor mirando más allá de Mycroft, Sherlock caminaba a paso lento dejando ondear su estúpida gabardina, de saber que se vería tan egocéntrico en ella, jamás hubieras permitido que Mycroft se la comprara.

—Deberías estar en la escuela —él solo ondeo su mano restándole importancia, Mycroft había vuelto su vista directamente al cubículo. —¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, Victor dice que su perro encontró un caballo muerto y necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a mi casa—Mycroft se giró molesto y negó.

—No vas a meter eso en nuestra casa Sherlock—ellos únicamente se miraron matándose con la mirada antes de que interrumpieras.

—Sherlock, no hare tal cosa, es asqueroso y estoy hablando con Mycroft de algo importante, vete—él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Oh! ¿Es hoy el gran día?—Escuchaste el murmuro de advertencia de Mycroft antes de que Sherlock lo mirara molesto, —¿después de todo este tiempo aún no se lo has dicho? —Sherlock desvió su mirada hacia ti, saltaste un poco. —Mycroft quiere contigo, ese es el gran secreto que guarda, desde hace más de un año, es patético que tú queriendo ser detective en Yard, no te hayas dado cuenta de algo que incluso John notó—. Hubo un ligero shock antes de que pudieras procesar lo que había pasado, Mycroft se levantó molesto y Sherlock lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Mycroft te miró y parpadeaste un par de veces. —¿Yo te gusto? —Miró a Sherlock antes de mirarte de nuevo, y asintió débilmente, sonreíste lanzándotele al cuello. —¡Creo que tendré que romperme mis propios dientes! —Escuchaste una ligera risa antes de besarlo.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa, no lo hagas —volvió a besarte.

—¡Haces esto con mi hermano y osas decir que el cadáver de un caballo es asqueroso! —Te giraste hacia Sherlock lanzándole un beso, él solo bufó molesto antes de salir corriendo.

La sutileza no era el fuerte de todos, pero tampoco podía considerarse la mejor de las virtudes.

* * *

Dra. Mendez, si lee esto, si, estoy sugiriendo que es una bruja y arruino mis dos primeros años en la preparatoria! y el tonto libro ni lo usamos! Bruja!

Despues de haber descargado mis frustraciones, comienzo con esto. Este one es otro regalito para Liz, como fue escrito directamente en su chat, no le presten mucha atencion a los detalles, si Victor y John salen juntos en el mismo espacio tiempo, es porque no me decidia entre los dos, para mi ellos estan a distancia luz uno del otro -w-

Espero les alla gustado y comenten c:

Tenshi


End file.
